


"I like you in an apron." (Like, a lot.)

by KitsuneAri



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: And I'm Not Ashamed, Aprons, Baking, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Ezekiel is in an apron aaayyeee, Fluff, I ship them, M/M, No Smut, Suggestive Themes, domesticated!Ezekiel, heavy kissing, little fluff for this pairing, once again i'm writing this on mobile, sort of domestic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneAri/pseuds/KitsuneAri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Ezekiel bakes for Jake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I like you in an apron." (Like, a lot.)

**Author's Note:**

> So I've gotten over whatever was holding me back and finally came around to writing an Ezekiel/Jake fanfic. I like to think that Ezekiel is a world class baker behind closed doors and it's (head)canon that Jake enjoys seeing Ezekiel in an apron.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> [I do not own Ezekiel Jones and/or Jacob (Jake) Stone. The only thing I do own is the plot of this fan fiction. All mistakes belong to me.]

Ezekiel Jones, world class thief.

Or, in Jake's mind at the moment, world class baker.

The art historian's mouth was watering as the aroma of freshly baked brownies filled the Annex. The rest of the gang had gone off to do something that Jake couldn't remember for the life of him as his senses kicked into overdrive because of the smell wafting through the air. Before their departure, Jake had announce that he'd stay back as well. If it weren't for a squeeze in a certain place that shall be left unsaid, he would have been there alone. After thoroughly convincing Eve, who was quite the mother hen when it came to the younger male, Ezekiel had permission to stay back with Jake, which made the both of them grin.

Now, here they were, in the Annex, with the pungent aroma of baked goods filling the atmosphere. You see, unbeknown to the rest of the group, Ezekiel happened to be a world class baker. There was that one time with Santa's hat when Ezekiel had baked for everyone (Jenkins, Cassandra, and him), but no one knows just how good he was at it. Only Jake and the both of them would rather keep it that way.

(Among other things. Like the fact that they were kind of, sort of, maybe, dating.)

Jake's eyes widened as he saw Ezekiel finally come into view from the back of the Annex. One of his legs began to bounce as he watched the Australian make his way up to him, hands gripping a plate full of hot, mouthwatering brownies. While he stared at the brownies hungrily, he also looked at Ezekiel, a new kind of hunger swimming in his eyes. Did he mention that the thief baked with an apron? Honestly, it was the second thing he loved most about him baking, besides the food.

Once the plate was sat in front of him, the familiar eyes that he grown fond of finally locked with his own, followed by a "No."

"No for what? You don't even know if I was going to say something!"

"I didn't need to know."

"Really? Fill me in on what you _thought_ I was going to say."

There was a moment of silence before Ezekiel began to reach for the plate full of freshly baked goods that he placed in front of the older male. Noticing such actions, Jake was thrown into a fit of apologies and pleas to leave the brownies in their exact location. With a smug smirk gracing his features, the Australian left the plate in its location and watched as the art historian began to stuff himself, letting out pleased sounds that made his smug smirk change into a satisfied smile. Resting an elbow on the table, the thief placed his chin in his palm, watching Jake lazily.

"I swear that you only keep me because I bake for you," he stated, making the other man pause in his eating to respond.

"And to see you in an apron when you bake for me."

Raising an eyebrow, Ezekiel commented, "Don't tell me you have some weird apron fetish."

Finishing yet another brownie, Jake chuckled softly at the words before taking a hold of one of the thief's wrist, tugging him to the other side of the table, until he was able to snake an arm around the small, lithe waist he loved to wrap his arms around. " _No_ , but I do think I have some weird Ezekiel Complex," he countered, letting his other arm curl around Ezekiel's waist and bring him closer so he could rest his chin on the man's stomach, looking up at him. He waited for the, no doubt, narcissistic comeback that he's gotten used to as he felt hands bury themselves into his hair, massaging at the scalp, something that always made his body relax and him to melt in a sea of tranquility. When he still didn't hear anything, he focused his dazed gaze back on the Australian, not sure when it unfocused in the first place. The brunet was surprised at what greeted him, which happened to be Ezekiel smiling down at him, all soft and cute, and his brown eyes shining with unadulterated warmth and love.

The urge to kiss the other brunet until the point came where they were both breathless and too worked up to do just kissing anymore hit the art historian like a freight train, becoming more and more impossible to resist as the seconds ticked by. Soon, he was throwing his self-control, whatever was left of it, out the window and tugging the younger man forward onto his lap, situating him so they were both comfortable before he slotted his mouth against Ezekiel's, marveling at how they connected like puzzle pieces. Hands were cupping his face and dragging him closer, the kiss deepening in the process. Jake let his tongue slide from his mouth to flick at Ezekiel's, practically shoving it down his throat once his lips had parted enough for him to enter, basking in the muffled noises that vibrated against his lips. The kiss became more and more frantic and sloppy as time passed on, saliva very much decorating the area around their mouths, proof of their harsh make-out session. Tongues slided against each other and in the other's cavern, tasting each other and wanting more of it. Surprisingly, it was Ezekiel, the one who usually could kiss forever and a day, that broke them apart, panting hard as he caught his breath. Jake, being so in the moment, didn't take a moment's rest and began to press kisses down his lover's face to his neck, where he would nip in certain places, leaving marks that the thief will, no doubt, chastise him for later, when he wasn't drowning in an ocean of pleasure.

He was broken out of whatever pleasure-induced state he was in at the sound of Ezekiel's voice, which was low and husky and barely comprehendable because of the increase thickness of his accent, but Jake was able to make out his words.

"Stop it. Remember I said no?" He had protested, gently extracting Jake from his neck so he was now looking into his face; his flushed face with his half-lidded eyes that were swimming with lust, his tousled, dark hair that looked more sexy than usual, and his raw, red, yet still soft-looking lips that Jake couldn't help leaning forward to capture with his own, but was stop short at said person's hand covering his mouth, halting any further advances. With a look that seem to say _"I refuse to be persuaded by your talented mouth"_ , the Australian extracted himself from the historian's lap, a bit shaky on his legs at first. He let out a sigh before picking up the plate that used to be full of brownies, now decorated with crumbs, and going back to the back of the Annex so he could put the dish up. Though, he stopped himself midway to the back, a wicked idea forming into his mind.

"You know," he started, voice still as husky and low as before, catching Jake's attention, "if me wearing an apron _over_ my clothes works you up so much," he paused, letting a moment of silence fall between them, like he was contemplating on what to say next, before continuing, "then I truly wonder how me with nothing _but_ an apron on would affect you." He said the last part in a convincing curious tone, but Jake knew better and was right to know so  as he witnessed one of Ezekiel's most devious grins graced his features, eyes shining with mischief, before he officially disappeared into the back, leaving a horny and turned-on Jacob Stone to pout sourly for he now had to take care of his 'problem' _alone_.

(In the end, by the time that the rest of the gang came back, Jake and Ezekiel had cleaned up and were sitting a bit too-close-for-comfort next to each other, engrossed in their own things, nobody mentioning the lack of distance between them. Later on, the marks that Jake had left on Ezekiel's neck had become exposed to everyone else and, before the thief knew it, questions and teasing remarks were being fired at him, all which Jake took great amusement, trying his best, yet failing, to hold back his laughter. He paid the price by enduring a vengeful Ezekiel constantly whispering things that left him hot and bothered and applying the ' _look, but don't touch'_ rule as he teased him in the most sexually frustrating ways.

And Ezekiel did get to experiment with Jake on the whole apron thing and was quite pleased with the results.

Both those are stories for another time.)


End file.
